Back In Time
by Tsuhikumi
Summary: What if all of what happened is the dream of Eren in the first episode when he was wake up by Mikasa and before the Colossal Titan destroyed the Wall Maria? Yes it is back to square one. What will Eren do if he found out that what he dreamed is a vision of the future, will he try to change the fate of the Wall Maria and it's residence or he will leave the fate as it is? RxR


Hello~ Minna!

This is my first fanfic that I made for SnK. Please RxR

Desclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Eren's PoV

"Now it is our turn attack," is the last sentence I heard from Commander Erwin. (Sorry forgot what does Eren call Erwin) I feel my body heavy and then my visioned blackened.

"E...Re..Eren... Eren," I hear Mikasa is calling me. I opened my eyes and see Mikasa in front of me, carrying a stack of sticks on her back.

"Huh? Mikasa," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Sleeping and having a dream?" she added.

"Yeah," I answered. What was that dream all about? I asked myself as I stood up.

"Eren, why are you crying?" she asked me. Crying? I touch my eyes and felt the wetness. I wiped my tears with the use of my arm as I stood up and started to go home with Mikasa.

**Timeskip~ Walking with Mikasa.~**

"Don't tell anyone that I cried," I said to her.

"I won't"

"But if you don't know about your dream then why don't talk to your dad about it?" Mikasa added.

"Are you kidding me?" I said while looking at her. "I can't tell dad about that!" I added.

"What are you crying about, Eren?" a voice asked me as the owner of the voice appeared.

"Hannes-san,"

"Is Mikasa mad at you?" He asked me.

"Nope! She's not. Ugghhh! You reek of Alcohol," I said to him. I heard other members of the Garrison.

"You are drinking Alcohol again? Wwhat will happen if you fight huh?" I asked him.

"Fight, what?" He asked me.

"Titans, deshou? What will happen if The Wall Maria was kick down by a Titan huh!?" I loudly asked him. Then I feel stares looking at me.

"Eren.."Mikasa called me. I run away from them towards my home, silently tearing up. As soon as I get into my house I quickly put down my luggage of sticks and quickly went unto my bed._ Why the hell did I say that I asked myself. Why the hell did I say that Wall Maria will be kick down by a titan._Then I heard a knock.

"Eren, it's me." I heard Mother said to me.

"I hear about what happen, open the door please." she added.

"Yada.." I said to her.

"Eren you will open the door or do you want me to break down this door, pull you out and no food for you?" When I heard that I quickly sat down, wipe my tears with my sleeves and stood up to open the door. Here infront of me was my mother. She went inside of the room and she sit on my bed.

"Mikasa told me what happened. You said to Hannes that the Wall Maria will be kicked down by a titan." She said to me.

"Hai, I don't know why I said that. It just came into my mind." I told her.

"Now that you talked about it. Ii dreamed about it. Kaa-san I dreamed about it. I dreamed about the fall of our district. You being eaten by a smiling titan, father missing and the three of us, Me, Mikasa and Armin in the Survey Corps." I told her. She gasped and yelled at me.

"Do yo know how many people die outside of the walls?"

"I know, but I will live kaa-san. I know that, but I still have a a bad feeling." I stood up.

"Kaa-san I'm going to meet Armin ,"

"What about lunch?"

"I'll Pass," I said going out of the room.

"Let's go Mikasa!" I yelled as I went of the house, Mikasa followed me. We are finding Armin. When we found him he is being bullied by kids, he was about to hurt Armin when I yelled:

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaarrrrrreeeee!" I saw them run away, when I stopped running I yelled.

"Hey, they ran away because they saw me." I said in rejoice that cause me not to hear the comment of Armin.

"No they run away because they saw Mikasa."

"Oi, Armin Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at my hand then look away.

"I can stand by myself," he said to me.

"I'm sorry."

**Timeskip~ at the river.**

"So what happened Armin?" I asked him throwing a rock into the river.

"After telling them, that Humanity needs to live outside of the walls, they called me heretic." Armin said.

"What is wrong us living outside?" I asked as I throw a rock to the river

"It's been been peaceful for too long." Armin said to us

"The walls had been intact for a century, we don't know when it will last." He added. When he said that I notice standing at the other side of the river looking at us three. She said something but we were not able to understand her, after all I don't have the ability to read her lips.

**Normal Pov**

A loud sound was heard, making all the people look at the wall Maria. There they see big hands which have no skin.

"What was that?" Armin asked.

"Was that an explosion?" Eren said. They ran towards a group of people and see what they were seeing. The people started to shout and run, away from the wall. A boulder of rock flew in the sky and crashed on one of the houses. Eren is staggering 'My house was over there... Kaa-san...' He said in his mind to his self then runs. Mikasa followed Eren but Armin was not able to. The two arrived at their house, where they can see it was been crashed by the boulder and Kalura in front of their house. Her hands on her mouth and a mixture of fright and shock on her face.

"Kaa-san!" Eren shouted as he and Mikasa run towards her and hugged her.

"Mikasa!Eren!" Kalura cried. Then it appeared, the 14 meter titan which have a smile on its face. For an unknown reason Eren anger build up when he saw the titan. Then Hannes appeared as he run towards them.

"The three of you run!" Hannes told them. He saw the face of the Titan which was so Terrifying, in a way that he can't kill it. Kalura and Eren stood up and with Mikasa started to run towards Hannes. But a hand halted the two children. Eren and Mikasa looked at the person who owns the hand. At Eren's and Mikasa's surprise it was the girl they saw on the other side of the river.

"Hannes bring Kalura to the docks, I'll take care of these children," The girl said.

"Tsuhikumi-san..." Hannes look at the girl. "I understand," He added. Tsuhikumi carries Mikasa on her waist and Eren at her shoulder and took out 2 swords from the gear.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Eren asked her.

"Just be patient will ya?" Tsuhikumi said to him as they flew away.

"Hannes, where is she going to take them?" Kalura asked him.

"I don't know... Just believe in her, she will take care of them." Hannes said. Kalura glanced at the way where the three flew. They forgot the titan which was with them. Hannes carried Kalura and started to use his 3D maneuver to run away from the titan.

**With Tsuhikumi~ **

"Who are you? Let us go!" Eren whined.

"I'm sorry but I ca't do that," Tsuhikumi said as they land on one of the roofs. There Mikasa and Eren found Armin who seems to be gotten by Tsuhikumi also. Tsuhikumi look at the three and said;

"Let's go kill Titans,"

* * *

I'm sorry if it is:

1. OOC

2. Wrong spelling and grammars.

And I revised this chapter if it is that what you called it.

Bye!


End file.
